halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Lisa Thomas
Lisa Thomas (1982 - November, 2000) was the main character in the comic series Halloween: Nightdance. Biography Lisa Thomas was born to Frank Thomas and his wife in 1982. Life was normal for Lisa until early 1999 when she was babysitting a boy named Daniel Cole. She decided to take him for a walk but neglected to tell anyone. Daniel ran off from Lisa into the remote, former home of Charlie Bowles and she tried to catch him but Lisa tripped. Once she got back up, Lisa walked into the house and could not find him at first until she discovered the basement. She walked down the stairs and was shocked to find him unconscious and bleeding. She tried to get him up and called for help but she soon realized that she was not alone in the house. A shape locked both of them in the basement and they were trapped for two days in darkness. After this time, a search party discovered them but never found out who had locked them in, and whoever it was killed one of the search dogs. For the next two weeks, Lisa did not speak a word and afterwards had phobias of darkness and death. Lisa's relationship with Daniel's mother Diana was strained yet the relationship with Daniel grew even though they never saw each other afterwards. Daniel would send drawings to Lisa every day. Lisa also never got close to anybody at her school besides Sean Reynolds and Nikki Antonelli who, although they were her best friends, she would not open up to about how she felt. To most people, Lisa "kept quiet and smiled inoffensively". On October 30, 2000, Lisa walked to her mailbox and got out the letter that was addressed to her, although what she failed to notice at first was that it appeared to have the letters "JU" on it and then crossed out with "Lisa" written instead. Once she arrived at Westwood High School, she was about to open the letter but was joined by Sean and Nikki, who wanted to know what the plans were for Halloween. When Lisa was asked what she was going to do, she replied that she was going to stay home and look after the house since her parents were away. As the friends talked, Lisa opened the letter and looked at the pictures. The first one was a drawing of her and her cat. The second one however was a bit strange as it was of Lisa but her face was blacked out but the third picture shocked her as it was a drawing of a nude Lisa with red marks all over her body. The next day, Lisa went to check her mail and received another letter from Daniel. At this moment, Sean drove up and told her that they were going to skip school and go to Traveling Fair with Nikki. As they drove towards Nikki's, Lisa was still holding onto the letter when Sean noticed. Considering, what the last letter had, Lisa decided to open it later and wanted to have some fun. It was at this moment that Lisa figured that there was some hope for her to become strong again after what happened to her.A Shape In The Void Once they arrived at the fair, Lisa seemed to enjoy it and being with her friends and she felt like she was actually happy. The three friends decided to ride the carousel and for a moment, Lisa noticed a man in a white mask watching her. As soon as the ride was over, Lisa alerted her friends that someone was watching them but the two brushed it off and were more concerned if Lisa was okay to which she said she was fine and was stupid for seeing things that were not there. Later in the day, Nikki told her friends that she was going to head on home before her parents found out she had skipped school so Lisa decided it was time to see what Daniel had drawn for her that day. What she discovered only confused her as it was a drawing of Lisa as a ballerina which was a costume that she had worn when she was a child and had a figurine of one in her room. The next one wasn't even a drawing but a photograph of a girl with the name "Judith" written underneath it. Sean pointed out that the girl looked very much like Lisa. The third picture was a drawing of a nude girl getting eaten by a jack-o'-lantern. The final picture had Lisa terrified as it was a drawing of Lisa nude with red marks near her chest and vagina.The Silent Clown Sean decided to take Lisa on home but they first stopped to discuss what was going on with Lisa. She told Sean everything she remembered about what happened to her and Daniel. When she was asked about the recent pictures, Lisa had no clue as to what was going on and revealed to him that she wanted to grow up but at the same time she didn't want to grow old and die. Once they arrived at Lisa's home, Sean suggested that they go over to the Cole's but Lisa was against that idea as she felt it was too late and that she was positive that someone was watching her at the fair. As she continued to look at the photos, Sean told her to take a shower to help clear her mind. As she took the shower, she felt bad that Sean had to put up with her and that talking about what had happened and the shower didn't help her deal with her problems like Sean hoped it would. As she was trying to pretend that she never saw the pictures, someone threw her gutted cat into the shower. Lisa screamed for Sean as the lights were turned off and then once they were back on, Lisa saw the same man that she saw earlier. She questioned him on who he was just as Sean tried to save her but Michael picked him up and pushed him down the stairs. Michael left the house while Lisa told Sean to call the police and lock the door but learned that the phone line was cut and Sean was going to kill him for Lisa. Lisa begged him not to go and it was then that Lisa noticed that Michael went into her room and covered the walls with his drawings and stained part of it with blood. Lisa got dressed and got a kitchen knife. Once she realized that Daniel may be in trouble she ran towards the Cole home. Once she arrived, she was stopped by a man named Ryan Nichols. Ryan was the husband of Daniel's sister Marcie and he questioned Lisa on what she was doing at the house with a knife in her hand. She briefly explained what was going on and showed him the photograph of the girl. Ryan told her that it was Michael Myers' older sister Judith Myers and Lisa told him that she thought Daniel left it for her. Ryan feared the worst and tried to open the door, only to find that Michael had placed razor blades on the door.A Rainbow In One Color Once Lisa and Ryan went inside, they discovered that Daniel and his parents were murdered. Lisa tried to run away but was stopped by Ryan. He knew that Michael was after Lisa and insisted that she go along with him as she will be able to help but Lisa wanted to see if Sean was okay. Ryan asked Lisa to tell him everything she knew about the man in the mask and she explained that she thinks he might have been the one who locked her and Daniel in the basement at the house in the woods. Ryan took Lisa into his call as she screamed for help and told her that he wasn't going to hurt her but he does need her as if he has her then Michael will come to them as Lisa is his target. Lisa begged Ryan to not let her go back into the house but Ryan told her that he would protect her. Once they went inside, they discovered Marcie's corpse set up like a jack-o'-lantern. Lisa then looked up and saw that Michael was right above them and watched as Ryan tried to fight him off. Michael sliced him in the face but Lisa tried to help by hitting Michael with a board but ran away when Michael took it away from her. Michael followed after her and then locked her in a room. Lisa soon realized that this was the same room where she found the basement and was locked in. Lisa knew she had to get over her fears and she hid in the basement and closed the latch. Lisa waited in the basement, waiting for some hope as she cried but what she didn't know was that Michael had already gotten into the basement with her. Moments later, she was unconscious. The next day, Lisa awoke nude in a cold, dark and small area. She began to panic, screamed for help and tried to claw her way out but it was no use. Michael had her buried alive in a deserted area of the White Oak Cemetery under a wooden cross with the name "Judith Myers".When The Stars Came Crashing Down Appearances * Halloween: Charlie (vision) * A Shape In The Void * The Silent Clown * A Rainbow In One Color * When The Stars Came Crashing Down References Category:Nightdance characters Category:2000's deaths Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:1980's births Category:Primary protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased